The Salvatore's Sister
by FuzzyPandaAssassin
Summary: Torinia Salvatore was killed when she was 16. Damon has been grieving for his dead sister and Stefan never knew she was killed. Somehow she is alive and she has returned to Mystic Falls. But she's not alone. Something's after her, can the Salvatore brothers save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Torinia Salvatore was the little sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. She looked like a mirror image of Damon: Coal black hair and piercing blue eyes with radiant skin that was just lightly tanned. She was the last Salvatore in the bloodline as their mother died shortly after giving birth to Torinia. Unfortunately she was stripped of her life when she had really only started living. By Katherine. Torinia had caught Katherine sucking the blood from one of Stefan and Damon's dear friends and when she returned to their large, mansion-like home, she was murdered right in front of Damon's eyes.

Katherine hadn't meant for him to see, as she would have blamed it on some muggers, and compelled him to forget so he wouldn't leave her. However, the compulsion wore off when he became a vampire and she refrained from seeing him after escaping her death. Stefan had never found out about his beloved sister. He had always thought that she had been taken in by a rich family after his own death because his father was grieving. Damon hadn't told him as he knew it would drive his poor brother to destruction and that one event turned him into an emotionless monster.

For years he killed without caring. Just wanting his little sister back. He still had nightmares every night about her demise. It was as though his mind was a broken record and could do nothing but repeat the dreadful moment. That all changed when he met Elena though. Yes, he still had the nightmares, and yes he still begged the high heavens to return his sister to him but Elena had slowly began to stitch up the hole in his chest with her love and kindness towards others. She was the complete opposite of Katherine, she would never become Katherine.

Torinia had been 16 when she died. So young and beautiful and loved. No one could have loved her more than Damon did. That was one girl that could not be replaced by anyone. No matter how close the resemblance was or how she talked, walked or acted. No one would be the same as his little sister. No one.

Damon jumped up from his bed and gasped. Torinia had been haunting his dreams again with Katherine chasing her around the courtyard, fangs bared and ready to kill. He had convinced himself it was just a dream, but this one was different. It was so realistic. He could literally smell the blood fill his nose and throat, it made him want to gag.

He wiped his sweaty face with the bed sheet and swung his legs around to the side. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his black pyjama bottoms and stood, shaking his head to remove the dream from his head. But it was always there. Always waiting for a time to burst the seams and destroy his heart over and over again. He heard Stefan downstairs in the kitchen making himself some lovely burnt toast by the smell of it.

"Stefan! Your toast is burning!" Damon shouted down the hall. A door slammed and Stefan left his room in a hurry to save whatever would remain of his unattended toast. Damon smiled weakly and changed into his well-known black clothes; jeans, shirt and boots, all complete with his signature black leather jacket. He grabbed his iPhone from his bed-side table and rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Stefan held up his blackened toast which looked like it could turn to dust any second and grimaced. "I've never been able to make toast," He said and grinned at his brother. Damon replied with a '_humph' _and fetched a blood bag from the fridge. He sat down at the opposite end of the large table than Stefan and sipped his blood quietly.

Stefan could feel the tension radiating off Damon and shooting around the air like electricity. Something was definitely bothering Damon today. He's never usually so glum. Shrugging with confusion Stefan turned to Damon, "I'm going to Elena's. We're going out later, to the Mystic Grill." Damon didn't meet his eyes; he just stared down at the dark wood of the table, completely entranced. "You can come along, if you want."

Damon rolled his shoulders and slapped the now empty blood bag down on the table. He rose from the seat and removed himself from the room. He was going to the Mystic Grill to drink away his nightmares and hopefully get into a good fight with someone. He just wanted to completely forget about his sister. He didn't want to hurt anymore. But that was a price that came with vampirism. Eternal sufferance. Forever remembering.

He took his favourite stool at the bar and ordered a large drink of his favourite alcoholic beverage. He downed the whole pint glass and was about to have another when he heard screaming outside. He left money on the counter and headed towards the door. _Funny, _no one else had heard the sounds. Maybe they were further away and he could only hear them thanks to his vampire senses.

Damon stopped outside the Grill and closed his eyes. The alcohol had killed off some of his accuracy but another high-pitched scream sent him running down the street. No one touched _his _humans without consulting him first. He could still hear screaming which was good – it meant that the human was still alive, if not being tortured, but not many vampires tortured anymore. His senses created a path through a maze of alleys and he found himself in a dead end.

In the corner, against a brick wall, a vampire was preying on a pretty young brunette. She wasn't screaming anymore, just whimpering as her body shut down from the extreme blood loss. Her warm brown eyes dulled by the second and she silently begged him to help her. The vampire was roughly 5ft 9in and slim, but the rest was hidden by her tight, black, skinny jeans and black hoody. She wore low top converse on her feet, also black. Damon's kind of girl.

He saw the girls eyes start to roll and leaped forwards, ripped the vampire off of her and guided her slowly to the floor. He heard a crack as the vampire hit one of the walls, probably breaking her arm, maybe a leg. That would keep her out of action while Damon helped this girl and he could then dispose of the vampire. Slitting his wrist with his nail he fed his blood to the nearly dead girl and glanced over his shoulder. The vampire was slouched against the wall, her head hanging over her chest. Most likely knocked out from the impact.

When the girl was able to walk he compelled her to forget the incident and that she was mugged instead, then sent her on her way home. He would take her himself but he had a vampire to rid of. The vampire kicked her foot out as Damon approached her; he chuckled and crouched down in front of her. Her hood was still over her face as he reached behind his back and revealed a stake. He pointed it towards her and pressed it into her chest, just above her heart and was about to finish her when she brought her hands up and knocked the weapon out of his hand. As she pushed the stake up she gained a long, deep cut along her collar bone which made her hiss but it never stopped her putting up a fight. She tried to kick Damon away; he grabbed her ankles and yanked her from the wall. He dropped her legs and quickly sat on her stomach to restrain her from hitting him. Then he reached over her head to retrieve the stake.

It was like a part of him to see the evil vampire's face as it mummified so he gripped the hood tightly in his right hand and tore it away from her face. The familiar beauty radiating from her eyes was enough to make his knees buckle, instead he dropped the stake and scrambled to his feet. She stood up in front of him, nearly the same height, and stared at him. Damon struggled for words but he just stumbled forwards and embraced her.

He felt tears fill his eyes and for once he wasn't embarrassed to let them flow over. The girl hugged back and squeezed him tightly. He felt her warm tears leak onto his shirt and he kissed her forehead. She pulled back and showed him a watery smile. "Hello, brother."

* * *

**Just 4 comments for next chapter? (from different people)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy it  
**

* * *

Damon was confused, how was his sister even alive? He had seen her neck snap right in front of her eyes and buried her body in the meadow did he not? He stroked her cheek gently and knew that she was definitely alive, but dead. "How are…?" he broke off. He didn't know how to end that question, he was too shocked and surprised by her unexpected appearance.

"Can we go _home, _Damon?" Torinia asked, just above a whisper. She sounded so worn down and tired that he just had to oblige. He nodded and draped his arm protectively over her shoulder, holding her tightly to him. He wasn't going to lose her again. But one question gnawed at the back of his mind: _Why did she wait till now to come back? _

He wasn't sure of the answer and he didn't think he wanted to know. He would ask at the right time, or if she told him herself. He was scared to chase her away. He had grieved for her ever since he remembered; which was when he became a vampire. Thanks to Katherine. They headed in the direction of the boarding house and planned to get caught up with a big mug of hot chocolate.

They both sat on the couch sipping their steaming hot chocolates; Torinia had her legs in Damon's lap. Damon wasn't sure how to start the conversation so he just said her name to press her on, "Torinia…" He said it softly, he didn't want to seem angry or upset, he wanted her to feel comfortable talking to him.

"Just Tori now Damon," She said with a small smile playing on her lips, "The name Torinia hardly exists anymore." She took a large gulp of her drink and licked it of her lips. It was so good. She couldn't remember the last time she had had hot chocolate. Damon smiled at her expression as she happily knocked the drink back, finishing it completely.

"Good?" He asked her, almost laughing as she attempted to wipe away her chocolate moustache but missed most of it. He used his thumb to rub it off and she began her story of how she didn't die.

"When I was 14 my friend, Savannah had a vision of me being killed, by Katherine." She sighed and placed her mug on the coffee table, "So I got a willing candidate and I took some vampire blood every day, then two years later I saw her chewing on one of your friends so she killed me. Unknowing that I had vampire blood in my system."

Damon frowned, "But we buried you, I was at your funeral. That was the last thing I cried at…" He faded off at the end as Tori's face dropped, tears filled her eyes and they widened to the size of golf balls. "Oh God no. Tori, I'm so sorry!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest. They had literally buried her alive, but dead.

"The hardest thing I had to do was break out of that coffin. I thought I would never escape," She wiped the tears away roughly. The memory of her waking up in that coffin shot into her mind.

It was so dark. All around her she felt soft velvet and silk. She didn't understand where she was at first, then she felt the cruel hands of Katherine around her neck. She had died. Screaming didn't help, no one heard her, she was six feet underground. She jabbed at the hard word above her head and grazed her knuckles. She put as much force as she could, in the confined space, into the next couple of punches. Tori eventually broke through the mahogany, shredding her arm on the jagged edges she yelped in pain and punched another hole with her unscathed arm. When the gap was big enough for her, she wiggled through the everlasting dirt and broke through the surface. The skin that had peeled back from her arm had slowly began to sow back together and didn't sting as much. She brushed the dirt from her clothes and ran off into the dark.

"Tori!" Damon shouted frantically, shaking her shoulders. She seemed to have gone into shock. She wasn't moving or even blinking as he pinched her arms, trying to bring her back to humanity. "Tori!"

"Damon what's wrong?" Stefan called as he came through the front door. He appeared next to Damon in a flash and looked down at the unflinching girl. He recognised her.

"Stefan help me!"Damon begged, his voice shaking rapidly. He grabbed her chin and pushed it up, opened her mouth and put his cheek on her lips. He could feel the warm breath on his face, so she was still alive, just not responding. He panicked and let his fangs break through his gums, then bit down hard on her neck. She spluttered and took in a deep, ragged breath. She clung onto Damon's shoulder and squeezed him tightly.

"Never put me in a coffin again Damon. Do you swear it?" She asked him pushing her head into the crook of his neck. She felt his throat vibrate against her forehead as he murmured a 'yes' and she kissed his neck, "I can't go through that again." She pulled away and stared up at the figure above her and Damon.

"Torinia?" Stefan whispered his face filled with complete shock and he dropped to his knees. Tori frowned, hadn't Damon told him about her reappearance? But her thoughts were answered by Stefan's next question, "How are you even alive? You were killed by muggers, were you not?" the words rushed out from his mouth and his face dropped as soon as he said them, as though he had said something wrong.

"Muggers?" She asked and rounded on Damon. "You never told him?" Her voice was low and venomous as she bore angry holes in Damon's face. His mouth opened and closed multiple times like a goldfish out of water and Tori ground her teeth together to bite back the threats. After all these years Damon had lied to Stefan about her demise. She had not been killed by muggers.

"Stefan," She started, slowly, he was the more sensitive brother of the two so she had to be careful where she stepped here, "It wasn't muggers. If I do tell you who is responsible please don't freak out." She told him quietly, her eyes wide and pleading. When he finally submitted by nodding his head sharply, she whispered the name in his ear.

His eyebrows retreated into his hair line as he processed the information and his haw dropped open. "Katherine killed you? But why?" She swore she could see small tears forming in his eyes and cupped his cheek in her hand, she had always been jealous of Stefan for having strong feelings towards someone other than family. But he had just found out that his lover had killed his little sister, Tori didn't think he could take it, though she gave in when he encouraged her to tell the story that she had already told Damon.

When story time was over, all three Salvatores' fought to stay awake. It was early morning by now and none of them had slept properly in days, they really needed to get some sleep if they wanted to keep their thirst reined in. Tori's head finally dropped into Damon's lap and Stefan chuckled lightly.

"She's still the same little girl I remember," He said, "But she seems more wild and mature since a hundred years ago." He smiled down at his baby sister who was now sound asleep on Damon's legs. He traced her cheekbones gently with his thumb and stood up to retreat to bed, but Damon stopped him.

"She was turned at 16 and we don't know what she had to go through up till now. She could have been through hell, and you're not helping by being Mr Super Sensitive." Damon almost growled in Tori's defence, "You'll be the one to drive her away. I can't lose her again." The anger that had been set his on face only seconds ago was replaced with sympathy and caring.

Stefan knew it would destroy him and drive him to destruction if she left, especially if it was Stefan's fault. He promised himself that for Damon's sake, that he would try to be less touchy-feely when Tori was near. She needed her brothers to be strong. She will now be placing her claws in her brothers to keep herself alive, they will be her foundations.

When Stefan had gone, Damon scooped Tori up off his lap and gently carried her up to his room. He didn't know what her sleeping conditions had been like before, so he was going to make sure that she was perfectly comfortable here. He wrapped her up under his silky soft bed sheets and sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Love you, little sister," He said lovingly and pressed his lips to her forehead. _She will still be here in the morning you fool, _he told himself firmly and headed back downstairs after turning his bedroom light out. He made himself as comfy as possible on the narrow sofa and shoved his hand behind his head. His sister had returned to him, and Stefan of course, and she wasn't going to leave.

But there was one question nagging at all Damon's senses as he settled down: Why did she choose now to return home? Why wait 145 years to come to her brothers? The questions found themselves at the front of his mind. He closed his eyes and the nightmares began.

* * *

**Could I possibly ask for 6 comments this time for the next upload?**

**I'm sorry it took too long as well, I've been doing C.A.s at school and have to revise for my GCSEs which start next month, so I haven't had a lot of time :S**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooooo sorry guys! I know I have some fans out there somewhere, but I've been doing exams at school and been so busy with the revision -.- I hate exams!  
I would have updated sooner, but here it is **

Damon groaned loudly as the smell of burning pulled him out of his sleep. "God damnit Stefan!" He shouted, slightly angry, "Learn how not to burn toast!" He rolled over to get out of bed but didn't realise he was actually on the sofa. A look of pure shock crossed his face as he met the air, then the hard wooden floor, _Was I drunk last night? _He tried to think back to what happened the previous night; however his mind went completely blank.

He heard a sharp hiss from the kitchen followed by a SLAP as –most likely- the burnt toast hit the deck. He shook his head with a small grin on his face, when will his brother ever learn that toast is not meant to taste like soot? On entering the kitchen Damon froze. Facing him was Tori with burnt toast and some coffee in hand. "Thought it was a dream, huh?" She asked him unsurprised.

He gaped at her and just nodded as no words would come. His sister really was here, she really was alive! He almost did a double take but stopped himself and sighed softly to calm himself down. He pushed her against the breakfast bar and chucked the charred bread in the bin, "I'll show you how to make edible toast, without burning the house down." She giggled quietly and looked directly into Damon's magnificent eyes, she could see herself reflected in them and moved her face even closer to Damon's to see the colour properly.

_No, _she thought, "You have my eyes," She said to him, completely hypnotized by how similar they were. Damon smiled and shook his head.

"No little sister, you have my eyes. After all I came first." He frowned, deep in thought and stepped away from her to lean on the bar. "Why didn't you return?"

Tori's face dropped like a cannonball, she searched the floor and wouldn't meet his eyes as she thought up the answer, "I- I was just scared that you wouldn't want me, I killed loads of people Damon." She said quietly, almost a scared whisper of a child hiding from a bully. Damon felt a chill run down his spine. His sister thought he didn't want her?

He pulled her chin up and crushed her to his hard, warm chest. "I…" He didn't know how to start, it was just so difficult. "When you left I died inside, Tori. I could never not want you," He said, finishing on a strong note to show her how pleased he was that she had returned.

"But the people-" She began, but Damon cut her off sharply and pushed her back slightly, but not too roughly.

"I have killed hundreds of people! That would never stop me from loving you. You are my sister," Tori had tears in her eyes as Damon spoke of her like she was the most important person in the world. Which she probably was since she was now alive.

She jumped into him, wrapping her legs around his waist, "I so sorry Damon!" She cried into his shoulder. Her body racked with each new wave of sobs and Damon rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You don't need to apologise to me," he said and placed her gently on the floor, drying her tears away with his thumb. She nodded and gave him a watery smile, he just smiled back. "Now go and get dressed. I want you to meet my friends!" He said cheerfully.

I look of confusion and shock crossed Tori's face, "Tori? What's wrong?" He asked, becoming gradually worried.

"You have friends?" She yelled and burst out laughing. Damon shook his head and flung the still laughing Tori over his shoulder to carry her to a bedroom with some of Elena's old clothes. He dropped her down on the bed and ran to the wardrobe. Damon never actually understood why they had a bunch of Elena's clothes here, but maybe it was a weird Stefan fetish…

He curled his lip and decided to see how much Tori was like him so he grabbed a pair of white trousers and a bright floral top with a pair of sandals and threw them at her. She looked up at him and growled, chucking them back at his face and making her way over to the wardrobe. _Definitely my sister _he thought as she grabbed a blood red t-shirt, black leather jacket and black jeans then searched the bottom for a pair of black shoes to match, converse low-tops preferably.

Damon left her to get changed and grabbed his own leather jacket from the back of a kitchen chair, slipping his phone into his pocket just as Tori came skipping down the stairs. He swung his car keys round his finger and squeezed Tori in a loving, brotherly way, "Let's go meet the gang!" he announced and shut the front door behind himself.

**I know it's not very long but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer :P  
PLEASE COMMENT AND SHOW ME YOUR LOVE 3 ! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been ages but there's been family issues going on and I was panicking about the exams and when I found out that I failed them, I had a mental breakdown… so im going to repeat them next year and hope I do better! SO SORRY! If there's still anyone out there – here's chapter 4!**

Damon and Tori strolled casually into the Mystic Grill and slid into the booth seats beside Elena, Matt, Bonnie and Caroline. "Hey Damon," Said Elena, smiling at him, "Who's this?" She motioned her hand at Tori and Damon's face lit up at her enthusiasm.

"Guys, this is my little sister Tori," He announced and squeezed her gently. Everyone around the table almost fainted with shock. Damon has a sister? Caroline closed Matt's gaping mouth and pouted, deep in thought. No one knew how to react to the news but Bonnie eventually broke the silence.

"Nice to meet you, Tori. I'm Bonnie the town's witch," She said smiling brightly at the black-haired, blue-eyed girl across from her. Tori shook her hand carefully, never once taking her eyes of Bonnie who had just admitted so freely that she was of supernatural descent.

"Oh," Elena gasped, "You're a vampire?" She whispered to her. _Wow this girl was catching on fast, _she thought to herself. Tori nodded in surprise and Damon winked at her reassuringly. "You look so much like Damon!" She almost shouted, causing Tori's ears to buzz as she was sitting directly beside her.

"Damon never said anything about a third sibling, then again neither did Stefan…" Caroline piped in, frowning at Damon, then at Tori and back again. She was awaiting a huge explanation of why Tori was never mentioned in any conversation, but the subject had never really came up. How were they meant to know that there was another Salvatore, there was no photo's in the Boarding house so they couldn't even assume.

Tori grabbed Damon's hand under the table for support and quietly told the group the story of how her friend Savannah had predicted her death and then her death at the hands of Katherine. But when it came to the part about the coffin, she couldn't go on and nudged Damon gently so he finished. "I never thought I'd see her again, since I thought she was dead and all…" Damon said sadly, causing Tori to tighten her grip on his shaking hand.

"That's horrible," Elena said, shock and pain etched lines in her forehead as she thought of how awful it must have been for Damon and Stefan to live without their beloved sister for so long. She knew that if Jeremy was taken from her, she would probably lose the will to live. She smiled weakly at Damon and slipped her hand into unoccupied one, holding it softly, comforting him.

Damon looked at the girls on either side of him, one girl his sibling, the other his dark princess – the two girls he couldn't lose ever. It would destroy him. Caroline stood up abruptly, dragging Matt with her, "Me and Matt have to go, it's Tyler's transformation tonight." She said and bit her lip, she really hated seeing Tyler in so much pain and Tyler hated having her near him when it was the full moon because one bite from a werewolf could kill a vampire. He didn't like taking that risk with her, but she refused to leave so he had Matt standing guard with a rifle and tranquilizing darts just in case.

Everyone nodded in understanding, including Tori and they left quickly, pushing past a couple of drunks to make their exit. "I need to go too, I guess." Said Bonnie, "Need to do some enchantments to stop Tyler from getting in my house if he does break loose," She explained. She grabbed her bag and phone from the table and nodded her head at Tori and Damon before standing.

"Can you do my house too Bonnie?" Elena asked her friend. Bonnie nodded again and Elena stood up with her, "We should meet up again soon." She said and smiled politely at Tori before making her way past the drunks with Bonnie.

"We should go too," Damon said and pulled Tori to her feet, "It's getting late and I don't trust that werewolf." They left the Grill and made their way home, arm in arm.

When they arrived and had entered the Boarding House there was a loud SMASH! Followed by a dull thumping sound, like someone falling down the stairs. "Who's there?" Damon shouted, pushing Tori behind him protectively. She whimpered and gripped the back of his leather jacket, she was scared. Stefan suddenly appeared, seeming to be running away from something. His face was bloodied and full of horror as he ran towards Damon and Tori.

"Run!" He shouted, his voice screechy and full of terror. He tried to open the front door frantically but jumped back, his hand scorched. "It's vervain!"

Damon turned to the door and placed his face near it, it faintly smelled of vervain, _What the hell? _"Who's there?" He shouted, facing the door as thought it would answer.

His only reply was a scream of pure panic leaving Tori's mouth behind him.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN A LOT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right… so I'm finding this fanfic a real chore to write… I'm not enjoying it :L if anyone wants to take it from me, comment below and you can have it…. However, if there is more than one person that wants it, I will do a sort of competition that will be decided at the time. **

**But if no one does want to take it, I will probably end it in a few chapters… Or if i get enough support for me to continue this story!**

* * *

Damon spun around in shock and watched helplessly as his sister was hung from the ceiling by her hair. She screamed in agony as it felt like her scalp was being ripped off and clawed at the air around her, trying to make whatever it was let go of her. 'GET OFF ME!' She screamed, her fangs appeared and she was instantly dropped to the floor.

Damon caught her before she crashed into the wooden floor and turned to Stefan for help. 'What do we do?' He asked him, placing Tori steadily on her feet. Stefan shrugged his shoulders and collapsed to the floor in an attempt to dodge a stake that was moving fast towards his head.

'What the hell is going on, Stefan?' Damon asked, his anger slowly building as the house turned against them, throwing sharp objects at vulnerable areas as well as parts of the vervain plants from the basement.

'How am I meant to know?' Stefan shouted as he knocked a bunch of the dangerous plants out of his face, burning the back of his hand in the process. He hissed in pain and darted to stand beside Damon for a better defence tactic. None of them knew what was going on, but getting out was their main priority as there was a chance of death if they stayed in the house for too long.

'We need to get out of here!' Tori suddenly yelled and appeared with an axe from next to the fireplace. She made her way to the door and was about to take a first swing at the door when the axe was snatched out of her hand. She half expected the axe to be put through her head, but it didn't.

Behind her, with the axe was Damon, with Stefan standing at his shoulder. 'You seem to know more than we do, sis,' Stefan said, a slightly sour edge to his voice, 'Do tell.'

Tori looked at her shoes and then at the burns and scratches on her hands and picked , 'There's no time now, I'll tell you if we get out of here.' Damon bitterly threw the axe back to his sister and narrowly missed a few vervain darts.

'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!' He growled at the invisible being and everything went quiet. Every object dropped to the floor and the three vampires looked around in surprise. Had they won? What had just happened?

Stefan tapped Tori on the shoulder and waved his hand in the air, 'Like to explain?' Tori sighed in defeat and thought about whether she could sum it up in as little words as possible, in a way that no more questions would be asked. But knowing Stefan, more questions would be asked regardless.

'A witch is angry at me an-'

'Shhh…' Damon hushed her and closed his eyes in concentration, 'I hear something.'

Stefan and Tori both stopped their conversation in its tracks and listened too. 'Do you smell that?' Damon asked them and they both shook their heads in unison.

'It smells like…' He took a deep breath and choked, 'VERVAIN!'

He grabbed Tori and Stefan's hands without thinking and charged at the front door, but before he was close, they were engulfed in the vervain gas. It was the most painful thing in the world, it filled up their nose and mouths and burnt every part of their body to the point of agony. It quickly became unbearable for the three, but a few seconds later there was a loud CRASH and CRACK as Damon broke through the front door using his body.

He towed the other two down the driveway until they were completely clear of the demonic concoction and took in many deep, agonizingly painful breaths to clear their lungs of it. They sat on the tarmac for what felt like hours to compose themselves and then decisions had to be made.

'Where can we go now?' Tori asked quietly, her voice hoarse and thick, barely recognisable from her soft, feminist tones from earlier in the day.

'I guess we could go to Elena's?' Stefan suggested and both Damon and Tori nodded in agreement. They were exhausted and hungry. They just wanted to go to bed.

Elena, of course, let them go straight in and make themselves comfortable and she did go to Stefan to ask what had happened, but he was already sound asleep, as were the other two. They would have to discuss it in the morning. It took a lot to kick the Salvatore's out of their house, and whatever it was, Elena was willing to help.

* * *

**If anyone wants to take it from me, comment below and you can have it…. However, if there is more than one person that wants it, I will do a sort of competition that will be decided at the time. **

**But if no one does want to take it, I will probably end it in a few chapters… ****Or if i get enough support for me to continue this story**!

**Comment please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been ages, but I will upload again tonight :)  
_**

In the morning Damon, Stefan, Torinia and Elena returned to the boarding house to find warnings and threats written in red all over the outside walls. But one particular message made Tori's breath catch in her throat. 'I will find you' and 'I am coming' were written around the door.

'Ok….' Tori says, 'This is has gone on for long enough now.'

Damon and Stefan turn to face her, their faces an emotionless mask. 'Please do tell, sister,' Damon says sourly. He had hardly gotten any sleep and he was incredibly cranky, he wasn't going to take any crap from anybody.

'I ran into a bit of a predicament in New York. Katherina's witch Emily has a friend called Lola… Her mother isn't a fan of vampires to say the least and I had a run in with her. Of course she immediately knew what I was and tried to murder me, but I killed her first so Lola is now trying to get revenge…' Tori explained, making eye contact with each of the three surprised faces, one of which was rather pissed off.

'Why did you pull us into it then?' Stefan spoke up. His life was quiet and pretty peaceful until his undead sister appeared with a bombshell that she forced onto them after decades. Now he had to clean up her mess. He was – least to say – very angry.

Tori raised her eye brows and her eyes widened slightly, 'I need your help Stefan. We're family.'

'We _were _family.' Stefan spat and with a click of a finger he was gone.

Tori's shoulders stooped with defeat and she just felt like giving herself in. why was Stefan so angry with her? Had she done something wrong?

'Don't worry about him.' Damon said, 'He thought you were dead Tori, it ripped his heart into little slithers. Do you know how hard it was to glue that back together? A LOT harder than gluing a bunny to a ceiling fan…' When Elena gave him an inquiring stare he simply said, 'Bunnies move around quite a lot and that fur is a nightmare to stick-'

His voice trailed off at the end as he looked at the two glaring, cross-armed girls in front of him. He held up his hands in defence and smirked. 'So what do we do, ladies?'

'Take her down,' Elena quickly said, both damon and tori nodded in complete agreement.

'Quick and simple and easy to remember, I like it.' Tori said, smirking at Damon who was about to say that exact same phrase.

'So how do we find this vengeful bitch?' Damon asked.

'Simple…. We ask another witch.'

'YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!' Bonnie explained. Her hands over her temples as she paced around her living room, trying to process what they were saying.

'Find Lola Yuimnk. Geez how hard is it to understand.' Tori almost shouted, completely exasperated and extremely frustrated.

'Yes, yes I got THAT part! It's the part where I have to use a locator spell that I'm stuck with.' Bonnie replied, slight sarcasm in her voice. She wasn't amazing at magic, the last time she tried to even light a candle she had blacked herself out for at least an hour.

'Please do it Bonnie. Please?' Damon almost begged her, he wasn't losing Tori again, 'Do it for me?'

Bonnie gave him daggers from her glare and he said, 'Fine…. Do it for Elena and my lost-but-recently-found sister.'

'Fine.' She sighed and grabbed a few candles and pulled Tori over to the coffee table. She sat Tori opposite her and placed the candles in a circle on the table in front of her. 'I need you to remember something personal about Lola. Anything at all… Got it?'

'Yes.' Tori replied and took Bonnie's hands, closed her eyes and went silent. She knew how magic worked all too well.

Everything was quiet. Then there was a small cry and Bonnie's eyes rolled back into her head as she fell backwards, hitting the hard oak floor with a _smack_. Blood trickled from her nose and she went limp.

'Bonnie?' Elena tapped her friend on the cheek with her hand and shook her shoulders lightly.

Bonnie's eyes flew open and she spoke with a dry, breathy voice that didn't seem to be hers, 'She in the Boarding house. She's waiting for you.' Her eyes went from Damon to Tori.

'I'll stay with Bonnie. You two go,' Elena said and gently pulled Bonnie's head into her lap.

Tori and Damon turned away and walked through the front door and vanished into thin air.

'Elena no, wait,' Bonnie began to whimper slightly, her voice trembled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

'What's wrong Bonnie?' Elena asked gently, hushing her and stroking her forearm comfortingly.

'The boarding house. It was pitch black, Elena. There was a voice whispering…'

'It's OK Bonnie, it was just a dream.' Elena said reassuringly, cooing her best friend.

'No, you don't understand. It means death. It means death Elena,' Bonnie cried, 'Damon's death.'

Elena froze for a few seconds, absorbing what her friend had just said, 'I'm sure he'll be fine, it's Damon we're talking about.' But even Elena didn't believe what she was saying. All she could do was hope with all her heart and soul that Damon would be alright.

please leave some comments etc :)


	7. Chapter 7 - The End

The boarding house was cold and dark. Tori and Damon walked in strong and dangerous, but as soon as they turned into the living room they dropped to the floor in agony. Pulse after pulse of supersonic screeches pierced their skulls and paralysed them, rendering them defenceless. They could hear the approach of a woman. The woman was most probably Lola.

'Hello again Tori,' Lola teased, watching the two Salvatore siblings groaning in pain on the hard wooden floor. She smiled evilly and raised Tori up from the floor before scratching her cheek with her nails – which had nail varnish laced with vervain coated on them.

Tori's skin hissed and bubbled angrily as the vervain seeped through the flesh into the muscles in her face. She screamed, but tried to cover them by clamping her lips shut however Lola just grinned in triumph and shot her back into the far wall, hearing a satisfying crack of wood and bone.

Then she turned to Damon who had seen the whole ordeal, he was a witness and had to be dealt with severely. She raised him up off of the floor as she had done with Tori and ran her nails up and down his clothed chest, impressed with how in shape he was. She would have loved to keep him as a pet, but it was too risky. So she, with ease, buried her hand in his chest and clenched his heart, pinching it mercilessly with her vervain laced nails, Damon shrieked and cried and shouted as loud as he could but Lola only gripped his heart tighter and eventually it burst and blood spurted all over herself and the surrounding area by a few square feet.

Tori scream as tears raced down her cheeks, watching Damon's body crash to the floor with a loud THUMP. She wanted to die. That's it now. She wants it all to end. As Lola drew nearer, Tori filled her mouth with saliva and venom before spitting it in her eye, causing her to screech and grab her eye while swinging her head around in pain.

When she had recovered, Lola faced Tori. Her eye was red and burnt, 'You will pay for that you little-'

'HONEEEEEEY I'M HOME!' Stefan yelled and catapulted himself at the witch, fangs bared and eyes fierce. He had Lola on the floor in seconds and glared down at her, 'You can walk away now and we won't hunt you down.' He bargained, but she wouldn't take fleeing as an answer, instead she screamed a string of ancient words until blood came out of her nose and her voice was hoarse. Nothing happened.

Well Tori had really wished it would be nothing, but after a sudden gust of wind a wave of pain pulsed though the Salvatore's bodies, making them scream and claw around them to find shelter from the agonising force. But it was no use, wave after wave of pain pushed through their flesh and burnt the edges of their souls with a fiery fury that could not be extinguished.

'I love you Tori! I always have and always will!' Stefan bellowed above the sound of the shaking house; doors slamming, papers ripping, windows shattering.

'I love you too Stefan, so much!' Tori screamed back, the end was nearing and the room seemed to begin to fade as the life left their eyes.

Lola watched with great triumph as she watching the two remaining Salvatore's cripple in pain as their body's tried to expel the deadly poison, but nothing could help them now. She smiled one last time as she heard a whisper over her shoulder.

'No one kills my siblings but me,' and with that, Damon shoved his hand though Lola's back and into her chest before grinning at her evilly and yanking her heart from her ribs. As he body fell, the spell lifted and Tori and Stefan pulled each other to their feet. 'I've never liked witches,' Damon said, dropping the heart onto the body and embracing his little sister.

'What did I tell you about making friends, huh?' he teased, 'Everyone knows it's bound to come back and bite you in the ass one day… Reminds me of Stefan and the squirrels with rabies…' Tori laughed for the first time in what felt like years and Stefan groaned, rubbing his face with his hands in disbelief.

'You'll have to tell me about that one day,' Tori said smiling at both of her brothers, all grown up and now carefree.

'Let me just check my Vampire Diary…' Damon said slowly, grabbing a random book from a shelf nearby and flicking to a page, 'Yep, just as I thought…. I'm free for the next decade unless a supernatural being tries to take The Grill out, then I'll have to do something. Sound good to you, baby sister?'

'Sounds perfect to me Damon,' Tori replied and dragged her brothers to her sides, 'Stefan are you in?'

'OK, sure, why not? I could use some fun after living with Damon.' He joked; Damon raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

'You cannot be serious Mr I'm-so-serious-I-can't-have-any-fun-in-case-the-bu nnies-find-out Salvatore,' Damon shot back.

'I'm never leaving you guys again!' Tori exclaimed, making her two brothers chuckle in unison and squeeze her between them. Never. And that's a promise.

_  
**Thanks for giving me and my story love :) When I think of a new idea, or a few, I may do a poll to see which you guys would prefer.  
****Don't forget to review and all that fashizzle :) reviews always make me smile!  
Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
